ID
by Jezmaiya
Summary: "Everything you know is a lie." For the past fifteen years, he lived a normal life... but after that day, his life fell apart. "You were part of a genetically enhanced race of children," She told him. "Sixteen years ago, an international cooperatation called the Phantom had tried to create an ultimate weapon, and they succeeded." They're hunting him -he's hunting them, but faster.
1. Prologue - Revelation

**A/N: So in exchange for completing 'Arcana Ascends' (a favourite of mine, with its plot twist ending *spoiler for those who haven't read the latest chapter) and 'The Caged Tiger' I am installing a Kagami-centric story - 'The Ring' (published earlier today) and this - ID. I'm also hoping to get the first chapter of the Phantom King out (the story from my poll) by next week so look out for that too. Thank you all my readers and I hope that this story will have you on the edge of your seats like the other two. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

**Revelation. **

It was raining the day he had quit Teiko's basketball team.

Stepping into his quiet reserved home, Kuroko Tetsuya stiffened at the tension in the air. Walking into his family's living room, he froze; his spine shuddered from prickling chills as he stared at his parents and grandmother's frozen figures. They sat in silence, heads down around the dining table. His mother was crying, hands covering her face as his father simply looked on, his gaze seemed lost, staring blankly into thin air. His grandmother shook her head, muttering softly. "We knew that this day would come," She said, softly. "We've always known."

"Ano…" Kuroko spoke up, grabbing their attention, they seemed to jump from the sudden voice. His mother stood up, pushing her chair back with an abrupt speed that had it falling back, still crying, she walked over to him before embracing him tightly in her arms. Her hands running through his light blue locks. "…" Kuroko wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back.

Her words were muffled, but he could still hear bits and pieces of her words. "No matter what happens, you'll always be my baby boy," She whispered, her voice ragged. "Always, don't you forget that alright? We love you, Tet-chan." She told him, her grasp tightening. "Don't forget okay?" She pulled away, her hands cupping her son's face. He could see her desperate red eyes, her tear streaked face as she looked at him. Kuroko didn't understand it at all. What was happening?

"Tetsuya," His father spoke up, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder as his mother took a step back from him, her face looked away. "We have something to tell you," An ominous feeling settled in the pits of his stomach at his father's words.

**_"Everything you know is a lie."_**

Kuroko's eyes widened. "We aren't your parents, Tetsuya, in fact…" He trailed off, his blank face looking away. "Tetsuya isn't even your real name."

Kuroko paused for a moment, digesting everything that's been said. The reality of the truth left him stunned, despite his calm exterior, his mind was slowly breaking. He's suspected it for a while, but he didn't want to believe but now that it was out there, he just had to accept it. His heart wrenched as he stared into his 'father's' eyes. "So... If I'm not your son," He asked lowly, his eyes hidden behind his fringe as he looked to the ground. He refused to meet their eyes. "Whose son am I?"

"No one," He looked to see his grandmother. A sad smile on her wrinkled face as she stood beside his 'parents', her eyes saddening as she looked to the ground. She seemed to be the only one that could still talk. "You were part of a genetically enhanced race of children," She told him. "Sixteen years ago, an international cooperatation called the Phantom had tried to create an ultimate weapon, and they succeeded. However, their experiments violated human rights and laws all over the world so they were forcefully shut down."

At that point his father spoke up. "Most of their experiments were killed by international soldiers during the Cleansing," He told him. "But there were a few that survived," He said. "You are one of the few, Tetsuya."

"So why now then?"

They flinched.

"The government has issued a Permanent Cleansing," His grandmother told him, her eyes cold. "You're not safe with us anymore, Tetsuya."

He stared at her, "What am I going to do then?"

**_"Run. Keep running, don't ever stop."_**

Kuroko Tetsuya died the next day, jumping from a bridge. His body was claimed by his family, the news spread, and soon his existence was wiped from the name of escapees...

_Or did he?_


	2. Chapter One - Winter Solstice

**_Author's Note: _**_Here it is, the second chapter of ID. To be perfectly honest, I think this story is the second Arcana Ascend.. In other words, be prepared to go on a journey... Of mental maddness and exhilaration. _

_I own nothing. _

* * *

_PRAGUE, LOCAL TIME 10.50pm_

A black McLaren MP4-12C drove into the curved entrance of the Grand Four Seasons hotel. When it came to a halt, a man got out of the car –he wore a tight black suit that flattered his body, his hands moving to adjust his diamond cufflinks after tossing the keys aside to the valet boy. He ran a hand through his aged hair that contrasted against his handsome youthful features. "Be careful," said the man, a string of fluent Czech words slipped from his tongue, his blue eyes staring coolly at the youth. "She's my baby." He told him before patting his back lightly. Pulling at his the helm of his blazer, he entered the party.

It was bustling, yet that was no surprise for anyone who dared to grace this grand banquet as socialites and business tycoons had travelled from all corners of the globe to attend this very event, a feat normal for those that indulged in life's pleasures, and the man present was certainly not an exception to that.

"Would you care for a drink, sir?" A waiter politely asked, offering him a single cup of white wine, bubbles bursting from bottom of the champagne glass to tip of the gold embodied rim.

"Thank you," he took the drink as the waiter bowed, his face mostly covered by his mop of black hair, his features rather hidden. 'They must be hiring the peasantry now,' he couldn't help but snide. It was his nature to. Once the waiter left, he took the opportunity to take a sip before wincing as he pulled away and stared into the pits of the glass. It was strong, really strong. 'Stronger than it should be for a party like this.' He suspected, aged eyes narrowing. He looked around for any similar reactions but there were no, dismissing the suspicion he let out a huff. He placed the glass on a table, he didn't want anymore; one sip was enough for him. He felt a burning sensation pass through his throat as he cringed slightly before adjusting his necktie; one drink was enough for him tonight as his gaze shifted about the room once more, but with softened eyes this time. Familiar faces stared back at him as he put on a million dollar smile and walked to get himself reacquainted.

With the party in full swing, the man started to associate.

It was an hour later when a startling sensation began to wither and stir from within him; he felt his stomach coil and clench as a hand moved to his abdomen. His eyes searched frantically before he made his way to the bathroom in a hurried manner, excusing himself from the circle of women that had kindly gathered around him but the moment he stepped through, the feeling pass. He shrugged to himself, hands flying to his hair upon seeing his handsome reflection in the mirror. As a smirk slipped onto his face, his fingers ran through his hair as he leaned in to further inspect his reflection, his eyes narrowing slightly at the strands of grey that streaked his hair. A thin line formed on his lips before he pulled away frowning. There was 'click'.

He turned and raised a brow as the valet boy stood beside the door, "Your keys, Sir." He said, his fingers dangling the fine keys to his precious McLaren before him.

"Don't be absurd, I'm not leaving yet." Replied the man. His hands moved to pull at his tie, his eyes glancing back at his reflection briefly to make any further improvements to his already dapper appearance.

"Trust me," said the valet boy. "You will be, _but not to home._" What happened next happened too fast for the man to see, the boy vanished completely, before he felt his entire body soar into the air before coming into contact with the cold hard ground. Breathing wasn't allowed as the boy's foot slammed into his gut, knocking the wind out of him. The torture wasn't over just yet as a pale thin arm grabbed his neck and forced him on his feet, he dangled with his back against the wall. It was impossible for a boy of his statue to hold a man of his build like this, especially if he was being treated like a ragged doll unless…

Realisation hit him like a ton of bricks before a rasped laughter escaped his lips, "You're one of them." He mused, a light tone to his lips as he stared down into cool teal eyes. Inside the inner rings of the boy's orbs, a fine thin gold line ringed along the edges, a feature of a mutation –an experiment. Correction, _the _experiment. He knew about them, of course he knew yet he was confused, he had been informed that they were all extinct. Every last one of them, annihilated by either their own self destruction or by the militant arms of the government, but he guessed he was wrong, or how else was it possible for this kid to be alive. "What do you want from me?" he asked. He had to be cautious, the mere identity of this boy had already caught him of guard, and if this boy was so far from home and had managed to go this long undetected, there was a reason he was alive, and that very reason was something to watch out for. It was the very thing that would determine whether he would live or not. "Money? Information? I can give you whatever you need, just name it." Right now, his power and wealth was his only bargaining chip.

"Nothing if it's from you." His grip tightened as he felt his grasp get smaller. 'No,' he paused himself from completely crushing the man's throat. 'It would be messy.' Sighing, he released his grip slightly as his eyes stared around the bathroom. He had already spent three minutes at most in the bathroom, the average man would take about ten minutes in the bathroom yet he locked the door, increasing suspicion by at least seventy-five percent. His time was running out, his eyes narrowed as he stared at the Czech before him before whispering, "Your death shall be enough." He tossed the man across the room once more, grabbing a towel swiftly off the rack by the side before smuggling it to the man's face. Using a hand, he made sure he covered the man's mouth and nose; with the other he pulled the entire towel down to his neck, twisting it into a tight rope, wrapping it around before twisting it again, but tighter. He struggled but it doesn't take long for his body to still. Knotting the towel, he executed the perfect scene of a suicide.

He took out the McLaren's keys and placed them by the sink, satisfied with his work, he took off his valet jacket before turning it inside out to reveal a black silk blazer, slipping them onto his shoulders before pocketing the keys and leaving. He never looked back.

As he left the building, he could hear the commotion beginning to buzz behind him as the body of the CEO of the Penize Empire had been discovered. "Excuse me, can I help you?" The valet boy that had taken his place asked him.

"No, it's alright," he held up the keys of the McLaren to further emphasise his point before heading off to where he had parked the highly maintained sports car. Slipping behind the wheel, he started the engine quick and made a fast getaway before anybody close to the guest of the recently deceased realised that it was missing.

He soon arrived at the Port of Prague, large shipping containers abandoned to a side leaving very little space to hide the car but the driver knew exactly what he was doing, reaching into his trousers' pockets as he flashed a key card, sticking his hand out of the open window. The sounds of a metallic door creaking was heard as the doors of a shipping container opened, the driver drove into the dark blue container as darkness engulfed the McLaren. Once the vehicle was inside, the container doors shut once more, sealing themselves nice and tight. The assailant got out of the car; lights flickered on above him as he finally tore off his wig. Teal blue hair spilled from beneath the black rug he had sported, to be entirely honest, he hated wigs –this one being the most resented one.

But what was Kuroko Tetsuya to do? A hunted man was a dead man after all.

.

.

.

He placed the folded clothes from his latest adventure into a black airtight bag, sealing the keys with them before he pushed the McLaren out into the Port's open junkyard. This was standard procedure for him as he grabbed the bottles of gasoline, emptying its contents. It was pity too; he had begun to become rather fond of this car. But like the many before it, it had to go. He a lit a match, dropping it casually onto a trail of fresh gasoline as his eyes flickered to the watch strapped to his arm. He was on a tight schedule. Retreating back to his shipping container, he slide off his gloves, dropping them to a side before he took a seat by his open laptop, files on the latest transport documents open as Kuroko's pale slender fingers got to work.

Like always, he added his shipping container to a list of cargo due to his next location. His fingers typed fast, decoding encrypted files as data and codes flashed across the screen, his eyes absorbed every single letter and number that appeared before he checked global networking cameras for any updates and leads that he needed. None wait… He froze and backtracked to a news article, it was a small newspaper article that just barely made the internet, but it was there. A toy shop was opening soon in Bern, Switzerland by a man named Viktor Spielzeug.

_Spielzeug._

Kuroko jotted the information down before ripping the sticky note off its pad as he walked over to the longer wall of the container, a world map splayed out openly before him. Lines of strings and article clippings along with drawings adorned the wall, connecting everything he has learnt over the past three years about Phantom. He took a red marker from the wall, crossing out Lionel Penize's face. 'The financier that backed up the experiment,' he mentally noted as his eyes once more scanned bank transactions to the Phantom's unnamed accounts, yet each lead back to Penize. Beside Penize's photograph, there were several more photographs of prominent people associated with the support and creation of Phantom that had encountered rather 'strange' but tragic deaths over the years, but that was rather trivial to him.

He had set himself a goal when he began his journey, cheating death, the world and even his own 'family'. He had savaged what he could, excavating what was left of Phantom labs, glancing at the place of his creation as it lay in ruins. All files erased, all data gone. He had nearer lost hope, but he found satisfaction in a journal, a diary belonging to lab assistant. The author had been kind and gracious enough to provide him all the leads he needed, and a photograph of the Phantom team.

It was this very journal that Kuroko glanced down upon reading as he flipped through several pages before stopping, his finger running along a sentence, 'Professor Spielzeug had once again proposed another alteration to the test subjects. Jokingly as he had, he proposed to name it after himself: Viktor he declared, like he does when he often plays with those toys he creates for his pleasure.' He pulled away before pinning the sticky note onto the world map, his next location was confirmed for him.

Now all he needed to do was plot, with that on mind, a smirk made its way onto the teen's face. It was a rather long journey to Switzerland by sea, but it would give him plenty of time to plan an elaborate surprise. After all, who wouldn't want to be greeted by their first born creation?

.

.

.

_BERN, SWITZERLAND. LOCAL TIME 11.46PM_

Viktor loved toys.

To him, they were creations of innovation and tradition. Some toys he had crafted by hand from wood, others were more modernised with mechanics within the body itself, due to his engineering background. But if there was one thing he could guarantee, it would be the satisfaction of his customers that his toys shall never fail to bring a smile to their face. It was good way for an old man like him to pass he supposed, smiling as he looked down at his latest project. He was in the workshop down below the first floor of the store, it was going to be a big day for him tomorrow. The shops opening would mark the day he starts over fresh and move away from his past in science, and other past projects, some wonderful... Others... Regrettable. A mistake.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard a soft knock from above.

His attention taken away from his thoughts and Zurich, the toy he was working on. Victor was careful, cautiously putting down his apparatus, but not removing the protective face mask he wore. He knew he was in danger, somebody was obviously hunting him down. He was a scientist for goodness sakes, it wasn't hard for him to see the pattern of his missing and dead former colleagues.

The first one turned up dead a three year ago, in Shanghai, thrown out of the eighteenth floor of his apartment building onto a highway. Police deduced the death an accident, stating that the man had slipped. It impossible though, the projectile of the fall would never have thrown him onto a highway, or even off the building. At the very least, the most harmful thing that could have happened would be that he fell back, landing straight onto his skull and cracking it, and rupturing the blood flow. Something like how the second death had occurred, a woman who ended up bleeding out after accidentally consuming her vitamin pills right after she ate seafood, the chemicals creating a poison within her body. An accident he would have believed if the woman had not been a nutritionist. He was no fool to the link: Phantom. There were many other bizarre cases as such that seemed to flood headlines over the years, or were told and passed to him from friends of friends. In the scientist community, word got around fast, especially Penize's. The man's tragic suicide crippled projects that were worth millions, and without the Czech's money funds, they were bankrupt, their equipment was running out. Their projects were being shut down forcefully. It was a complete loss for the scientific world.

Viktor clambered back up the stairs to the main shop, taking his time to survey the shop. With his careful eyes, he easily deduced that there was nothing out of place as far as he could see. Everything seemed to be in order, where he left everything as he had before he went down to the workshop. Curious as he was, he decided to open the front door, peeking through mail slot to see a small brown package outside, waiting for him. Viktor picked up the box and brought it back inside the shop, carrying it down to the workshop as he was estimating the weight and possible item that was inside. It was lighter than what he expected from the size of the box as he placed it on his work desk, moving his other projects aside.

Taking a pen knife, he sliced of the tape that covered the two lids before slowly peeling the cardboard away. To his surprise, the statue of a toy solider laid resting within. He took the toy out for a further analysis. It was crafted from wood, similar to the style of what he did, except for the fashion of the toy. It was dressed in a sort of battle gear, the traditional type like those worn in civil wars. It was an odd choice he'd admit, but a work of art was art. He pulled out a drawer and pulled out his scanner, checking it for any sort of surprises that could appear from within the doll but nothing came. It was safe. He placed the toy aside before deciding that he was just being paranoid. It was impossible.

Sighing to himself, he continued his previous work. He placed the doll on a shelf behind his table, it's legs off to a side, it's head looking up at the ceiling as the arms fell to its sides. He sighed, pulling Zurich back into his spotlight. The toy was of a life sized boy, similar to the tale of Pinocchio. He smiled to himself as he continued to perfect shaping the boy's limbs.

If he looked behind, he would notice cold wooden eyes looking directly at him from the shelf.

.

.

.

Viktor smiled, statisfied with himself, he had come a long way in his life, nearly reaching the age of sixty-four, yet still determined to introduce children to the wonderful world of toys. More speciafically, his toys. He glanced at the grandfather clock, it was close to 1am, that wasn't good. Especially with the opening at 7am. He sighed, putting his tools away before looking back at the table to find it empty. His eyes widened as he heard some noise from above, grabbing a hammer, he clambered up the staircase. When he entered, he felt the cold breeze of the winter air blast through the room. His front door wide open, the wooden toy he received from the parcel laid by the hinges.

Creeak...

"Whose there?" He spluttered, his hardened eyes turned as they focused on the counter where his new cashier was already waiting. He stared as Zurich sat, he was fully clothed from head to toe with a small green bowler hat on the top of his head, a smile upon his wooden little face. "Zurich?" He whispered, stunned.

Zurich blinked back. "Father?" The toy whispered, it's voice raspy and soft, but undoubtedly a little's boy's voice.

Viktor dropped the hammer and approached Zurich, his eyes fascinated as he felt joy bubble inside of him, his creation. It was alive. "But how?" He asked, a grin finding his way to his lips. He couldn't believe it.

"It was a blue fairy!" Zurich seemed to explain. Viktor laughed to himself, of course. The blue fairy from Pinocchio! "It came and granted my wish."

Viktor laughed in glee, "Yes, of course she did!" He cried out happily. The joy was just overwhelming, it was alive. This boy, his creation. It was alive! A miracle. This was the happiest moment of his life.

But within seconds, it was gone.

The sound of an axe striking a tree was heard, Viktor stared in horror as Zurich's frail body shattered and split into two. The hat he wore rolled to Viktor's feet, there was traces of red paint. A lot of red paint. It was everywhere, from the counter to the floor. It was all he could see. And mutated eyes gold rimmed eyes.

"Hello father, your first born has returned."


	3. Chapter Two - The Missing Piece

**A/N: Yes, I am back. Yes, I am not dead. I'm truly grateful for all the supporters who have stuck by my work and this very story. Currently, I'm in my first year of university and I know it took me too long to update (two years...) but here I am. I should be revising for my exams in the upcoming summer term, but since it's currently Spring holidays... I'll just try and finish my stories. ID (This one... has quite a few chapters to go still, like all my stories, I have planned everything out). Phantom King (This also has quite a few chapters to go) but The Shadow (It's nearly there and I hope to finish that story by the time Summer comes along, so I hope you'll all continue to be patient and wait). But thank you so much for the support and love.**

**(Shout out to my roommate, Nap Team Captain, who has been pestering me to write and update my fanfics. P.S. Please stop napping in my bed.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basuke.**

* * *

**The Missing Piece. **

Viktor stumbled back in absolute horror and shock, without a second of hesitation, his eyes darted quickly to spot the hammer he had previously dropped. He jumped, arms stretched out wide, lunging for it. An action highly inappropriate for an elderly man, but when in danger, action was what he was instinctively taught to rely on. In this case, it was what he needed the most to survive and get out here alive.

"I don't think so," Kuroko muttered lowly beneath his breath. The gold that rimmed his teal orbs gleamed viciously in the shadow as he moved, hopping out from behind the wooden shop counter, his genetically enhanced speed proved to be a great advantage as his leg shot out and swung at the older man. Within short milliseconds, it impacted forcefully with the man's rib cage. Cracks of frail bones echoed in the silent air.

Viktor felt the wind squeeze tightly out of his lungs as he crashed painfully through the front door of his shop, his back crashed into the soft blanket of snow that layered the ground. He let out a strained groan. Despite the soft layer of snow, his body could still feel the hard cold ice that was frozen beneath the thin layer of snow that he had pushed back from the impact. This was physically too much for an old man like him. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a sudden shadow that casted over his face, a pale slender white hand shot out and grabbed the collar of his brown sweater before he was forcefully pulled to his feet. He winced from the pain of a broken rib cage. "Now lets try this again." The teen before him spoke with a blank dead tone. They were soon back inside the store.

Once again, Viktor found himself staring up into cold teal eyes, the eyes of a soldier of death. "They assured me that you were all gone." He spluttered out in wheezes as he struggled to gather his footing. He was barely standing as the teen refused to loosen his grip on him because he very well knew that if he did, the man would attempt to escape as he had done before. Despite the intimidating aura that surrounded him and undeniable meta human traits that shone through in his features (most notably: his eyes), Viktor must admit that he was rather short in comparison to the other children Viktor remembered creating. Yet like the rest, he was very much dangerous and equally as murderous. A cold blooded monster, exactly as he was commanded to create them as.

The person before him chuckled and mused, "Assurance is never good enough." Said the teal haired boy. "If you want to know something, it is always better to figure it out yourself." He told him curtly. "You were much harder to locate than the rest, you didn't flaunt your wealth like Penize and you were more reserved. But in the end, I still found you, _Father_." The word taunted him.

"What do you want?" Asked Viktor, lowly. He knew when to give up, he wasn't stupid. He didn't have a death wish either despite his old age.

The taunting expression that once decorated the metahuman's face vanished within seconds, his expression turned cold. "Where is _he_?"

The question caught him off guard, Viktor froze for a moment in shock. 'He couldn't mean... No, he shouldn't even know.' He felt his throat go dry as he gulped cautiously, his eyes staring back at him warily. "What do you mean?" He asked him, cautiously.

The teal haired teen's grip tightened, Viktor gasped, he felt his throat crushing beneath those cold pale fingers. His ribs were already broken, he didn't need a broken neck too. "_Hirohito Emiya_." He spoke, his face betraying nothing. "Where is he?" Viktor didn't respond, he couldn't, no. It was impossible for the child to even know that name. Then again, it was impossible for him to know his name or even the events of his creation by the Phantom company. "Where is he?" Snapped from his thoughts, Viktor stared back up into the cold cool depths of teal that gazed down menacingly at him. "You'll never win..." He told him. "Hirohito is too strong for you, and he probably knows you're coming for him. Your acts of violence were too rash and obvious. If I could make the links between the dead members, then he probably already knows that it was you behind all of it." He warned. "Just turn away while you can." Advised Viktor. "You'll live longer."

Kuroko's eyes narrowed, his grip slowly getting tighter and tighter. Honestly, he would have killed the old man by now if it hadn't been for the fact that he needed him to find Hirohito. He had tried, spent hours tiredly scouring the Internet for a shred or ounce of information on the man but constantly hit brick wall after brick wall. The man was untraceable, untraceable to the public but definitely not untraceable to his former colleagues. Kill Viktor, find Hirohito: it was killing two birds with one stone for him. "If refuse," answered Kuroko. "And frankly, I think Hirohito would be very stupid to ignore all the signals that I had intentionally left for him. I would very much like him to know that I'm coming for him." He whispered lowly, the inner gold rims of his eyes lightened and glowed. "And honestly, what's the point in living when you're constantly being hunted? I have no freedom even if I walk away right now. I will never have any freedom until I finally kill you all. So send me as many hunters as you want, I'll kill every last one of them, and every last member of that previous team of yours. Maybe then you'll learn that life is not something you can lightly play around with."

'Excitement, exhilaration...' Noted Viktor. "Hirohito won't be defeated so easily, with only one of you, you will not be enough to outsmart him or physically strong enough to overwhelm him."

"So you've said," he was getting inpatient, the longer the man took, the more time he was wasting. His eyes glanced back at the clock hanging from the wall, the sun was coming up soon. He didn't have any desire to be caught or spotted in plain sight any time soon. "You're stalling..." With his free hand, Kuroko whipped out a knife from his pocket. "I guess I'll just have to make you talk the old fashioned way." For a moment, Viktor saw hell through the smirking eyes of a small little boy he once labelled as son. "Let's play _father_."

.

.

.

_TOKYO, JAPAN. LOCAL TIME 8.19PM_

The bustling streets were as busy and crowded as always, it was just the way he remembered it. Nothing really changed since he had left. People pushed pass each other quickly as they made their way to the train stations in a rushed fashion, it was nearly peak hours and people were running for the chance to force themselves onto the trains. Kuroko simply followed the flow of the crowd, his head never glancing up from the black Yankee's hat he wore. He was careful, there were cameras everywhere. He didn't want his face to be spotted. Sure he had his misdirection ability, a blessing it was but there was no such thing as being too careful. He dressed simply to merge into the crowd: black hoodie, skinny jeans and trainers. The simple details. His hair, dyed jet black. Temporary of course, a side affect of his mutation as he had discovered earlier on in the year. No matter how many times he had attempted to conceal the brightness of his teal hair, it always failed. Within two hours the dye would always fade, it was bad because it only made him stand out (not like he ever did) but it was good because it provided him with a time frame to carry out his executions.

'Japan though...' He didn't expect to comes back here so soon. His mind drifted, Kuroko couldn't help but wonder how his family was doing... It has been so long since he's seen them, is Obaa-chan doing well? What about his mother? How about his father? Were they all well and healthy? He had made the decision to escape, to protect them and to keep them safe from the brutality of the hunters. They were the only family he had ever known, he was not about to lose them or put them in any line of danger.

Within seconds he had brushed into someone, with his reflexes on alert, Kuroko immediately ducked behind the nearest person walking next to him, he then moved beside the nearest stranger on his left before taking three side steps to the left and two forward steps within the span of five seconds. He moved at hyper speed but soon slowed down and resumed his walking pace towards his destination. Throughout his actions, he made sure to not bump into anybody else to avoid disrupting their pace. He needed them to act natural to conceal him.

"That's odd..." A blonde model muttered to himself, scratching at the back of his head in confusion. He could have sworn that he had bumped into someone. The thought brought a smile to his lips, it reminded him of his former friend but at the same time... It pained and hurt him to remember. "I wonder where he is now..."

Kuroko paused as he heard the familiar voice speak off in the distance, 'Impossible.' He regained his senses before focusing as he stared harshly back at he neon lights before him, '_Takeda Corporations_' the large sign spelled out. His eyes narrowed as he stared that the office sitting on the very top floor. 'There...' This was it, his destination.

His mind wandered back to his friendly conversation with Viktor.

_Even Kuroko had to admit, it amazed him that it had taken him at least six fingers to cut until the elder man finally gave in and spoke. "His name is not Hirohito Emiya, Hirohito Emiya is only an alias he's using." Viktor confessed at last. The man was tired and bloodied, his body was sprawled across his work desk. After deeming that what he was about to do was a bit too 'messy' for the front shop, Kuroko had brought him downstairs to his private workshop to continue the fun. "He would never use his real name, ever. Out of everyone in the project, he has the most the lose out of all of us."_

_Kuroko's eyes darkened, "Yet he was the most involved... The mastermind behind everything."_

_"Yes, Hirohito was. It was under his orders that I was to create you all to become the perfect soldiers." Confirmed Viktor before the man burst into a hackling cough, blood spluttered over the floor. "Have you heard of Takeda Renji?" Asked Viktor, the man met his teal eyes dead on._

_Kuroko's blank gaze stared back at him, he titled his head aside as his memory flickered through the profile of people he has collected. He has heard of that name before, but where... His eyes widened in realisation. It wasn't from any of the Phantom's company's documents or from his research on the internet, no it was mentioned before that... Before this whole incident began. "The businessman with links to the government."_

_Viktor nodded, "He would have so much to lose if people found out about his little fetish hobbies."_

_Kuroko felt the sides of his lips tilt upwards, things had suddenly gotten more interesting for him. "Then I guess I'll just have to expose the crook for the monster that he truly is." Kuroko responded, his eyes stared down at the man as he moved closer and closer in small steps. "Now, then..." Chop. Chop. "I can't have you running your little mouth off, now can I?"_

.

.

.

Kuroko shut his eyes as he recalled the map plans of the building before him, he let the silence engulf him before teal blue eyes opened. His gaze was frozen with steel determination. He was ready to finally end it all. "Takeda Renji... I'm coming for you." He reached up and pulled his cap lower, taking a deep breath, he moved towards the back of the building.

On the large screen of the building across Takeda Cooperation, the news flashed:

_**-BREAKING NEWS-**_

_**Doll owner, 64, was found man slaughtered and dissembled in his new shop that was due to open. His body was reportedly shredded to pieces and each one was placed inside one of his wooden dolls. Who could have done such a thing? Police are on a hunt now. Stay tuned to find out.**_

* * *

I hope to update this story weekly. That's my goal.


End file.
